


Poetic Injustice

by innersanctuaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Haiku, M/M, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Love ensnares you, whether or not you choose to be caught.





	Poetic Injustice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabrielLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/gifts).



> So, I've had absolutely no time to even BREATHE this last week. Finals suck. I've been working on this damn thing for five days, when usually it'd take me thirty minutes, it was driving me insane! 
> 
> Thankfully, finals are over, this fic is done, and I have time to actually do shit again. Expect a few more updates in the near future, I'm dredging up the few half-finished oneshots I never finished for NaNoWriMo to polish them off and get them posted so I can finally work on my bigger WIPs. 
> 
> This is dedicated to my AWESOME friend, GabrielLives. Thank you for always encouraging me, giving me such awesome feedback, and being an all around great friend. You help me a lot, and I'd like to thank you for that. I hope you like this one, man <3
> 
> Song inspo is earth by sleeping at last
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gav_n33n_jI)

I met an angel

With wings of gold, of beauty

Starstruck, that I was

 

He left me in awe, but I blamed his wings

He smirked, disbelieving. Oh, my heart soared!

How could he want me, all banged up and dinged?

My life, the Fates ready to snip its cord

 

The way he looks at me, it makes me melt,

With eyes like honey, amber, of pure gold!

I love and hate it, this I’ve never felt

Still, I’m tainted, made to fit in a mold

 

The more we speak, the more I fall in love,

Yet the world is ending, soon comes my fate

Oh, I’d die for him, if push came to shove,

I’m dead anyway, though that he may hate

 

I’d love to love him, but life? She’s unfair

She’ll laugh in our faces without a care

 

I love an angel

With eyes of love, of mischief

Yes, I am smitten

 

# ♥️

 

_I met a human_

_Oceans for eyes, enchanting_

_Breathless, that I was_

 

_I’ve always mocked humans, frail little things,_

_So easily breakable, laughable,_

_They’ve been my toys, oh the pleasure it brings!_

_To care for one of them, despicable_

 

_So why do I feel this, what do I do?_

_This wasn’t meant to happen, not at all_

_My brother, maybe. But no, not me too_

_Yet I answer his every beck and call_

 

_When he laughs, I think I may have a heart_

_Those dimples, they warm me, inside and out_

_It’s killing me, it’s tearing me apart!_

_This goes against everything I’m about_

 

_But now, I do think I may be in love,_

_The boy who thinks I hung the moon above_

 

_I love a human,_

_A bright smile of light, of life,_

_Yes, I am awestruck_

 

# ♥️

 

I kissed an angel,

His lips so soft and smiling

Speechless, that I was

 

For ages, he seemed terrified, so scared

I didn’t mind, for I was still with him,

But when he asked, to him my soul I bared

I turned away, in case his face was grim

 

It wasn’t. He froze, staring in wonder

 _You’re human_ , he said, _soul brighter than grace!_

I am made for your brother down under

_You’re a miracle, a gem in this place_

 

I pulled him right in, I couldn’t resist

And neither could he, melting in my arms

Became a puddle, I asked to assist

I hefted him up, promised him no harm

 

I said I’ll stay with you, until the end,

I promise, no matter what the world sends

 

I hold an angel

Surprisingly delicate

Yes, I’m enraptured

 

# ♥

 

_A human kissed me_

_His hands oh so warm and strong_

_Swooning, that I was_

 

_His soul, luminescent and inviting_

_His mouth, soft-spoken and kind, how caring_

_My grace, it’s mad, furious, and biting_

_My mouth, I gaped, regaining my bearings_

 

_He didn’t say it, that which we both knew_

_Those words, won’t you whisper them in my ear?_

_Say them, make my cheeks turn a brilliant hue_

_Laugh, hold me and kiss me like something dear_

 

_I may not sleep, but next to you I will_

_Comfort you when the terrors come along,_

_Shower you with love ‘til you’ve had your fill_

_At night, you ask me to gift you sweet songs_

 

_The world’s still ending, but it can’t right now_

_Not when he’s happy. I’ll stop it, but how?_

 

_I hold a human_

_He's warm, sleeping, safe, content_

_Yes, he’s protected_

 

# ♥

 

I fight for my love

As bullets fly, bodies drop

Fighting, that I was

 

Angel, I know you can fight for yourself

Yes, you have eyes in the back of your head

But please, let me ensure you’re in good health

When the day ends, I’ll still have you in bed

 

I’ll make sure you get to stay in this world

It needs you, without me, it’ll still spin

I saw you battling, you twisted and whirled

Your face pained, you had to kill your own kin

 

You say _I’ll protect you_ , so soft and sad

Don’t do this, I’m nothing. Leave, run away

 _I love you,_ a whisper that drives me mad

I love you too, but the world will not stay

 

My curses, fury to God I must send,

For I’ve fallen in love at the world’s end

 

I defend my love

His face shines with golden light

Yes, I’m enamored

 

# ♥

 

_A human saved me_

_With all his fire and fury_

_Amazed, that I was_

 

_Father, he’s considering saying yes_

_Mute his lips, banish the thought from his head_

_This he cannot accept, that I must stress_

_I cannot lose him, oh the tears I’ll shed!_

 

_My brother I’ll slaughter, my dearest one_

_At the end of the day, it’s him I’ll save_

_I’ll then play my own role, the golden son_

_I’m a coward, but for him I’ll be brave_

 

_The world is useless, he is too kind_

_It doesn’t deserve him, neither do I_

_For now, I’ll lay with him and try to find_

_A way for us both to finally fly_

 

_Please heed my prayers, I need them to come true_

_I’ll clutch him tight so he can say he flew_

 

_I take flight for him_

_Holding him tight to my chest_

_Yes, I will save him_

 

# ♥

 

I yelled for my love

No, don’t charge in to save me

I am terrified

 

We could have kept going, oh why didn’t we?

My angel, come back, don’t leave me like this

Change your mind and come running back to me

I feel him arrive, your brother, I hissed

 

Evil, it does make your hairs stand on end

It comes as beauty, as just what you want

It won’t deceive me, I refuse to bend

Nevertheless he’ll still come back to haunt

 

It’s quiet, too quiet, awful silence

I’d rather have the loud sounds of a fight

There is nothing, not a hint of violence

All too suddenly comes too bright a light

 

I feel it, I know, though I will deny

I sit silent, frozen, asking God why

 

I wait for my love

Knowing full well he’s long gone

Yes, I am so numb

 

# ♥

 

_I’ll die for my love_

_Standing up to my brother_

_I am ferocious_

 

_I left him outside, he’ll hate me for it_

_It’s for your own good, love, I swear to you_

_Brother, I’ll send you right back to the pit_

_I’ll kill you, make damn sure you pay your dues_

 

_Somehow I know, I will not make it out_

_I’ll pay that no mind, I’ll unsheath my blade_

_A trick I’ll play, not charging with a shout_

_Blade to the heart, throw you into the shade_

 

_Appearing behind you, I fake you out_

_I whisper an apology, tearful_

_You laugh, turn, sink a knife in my chest, pout_

**_I’m sorry_** **,** _you mock. I cry out, fearful_

 

_You twist the knife, ensuring my demise_

_Oh, the last thing I think of are his eyes_

 

_I die for my love_

_I left crying out his name_

_Yes, I am glowing_

 

# ♥

 

Gabriel, the Archangel, we need him

Gabriel, God’s Messenger, _I need you_

How do I live without you? It’s so grim

I’m alone without you, what do I do?

 

_Sam, you're not the boy with the demon blood_

_Sam, you're so much more than they say you are_

_My life, grace, flows out of me like a flood_

_I still love you, Sam, though I’m now so far_

 

A hunter’s funeral for you, burning

I always thought it’d be me on that pyre

I almost can’t watch, my stomach churning

The tears I shed are what put out the fire

 

_I’m gone, but please don’t forget what we had_

 

You’re gone, what I feel goes far beyond sad

 

_I love a human_

_Unexpected, but I do_

_But I am lifeless_

 

I love an angel

I beg, please, _please_ take me too  

But I am shattered

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty damn proud of this one. See, this is what you get when I'm not rushing to finish a fic at three in the morning so as to not break my post streak!
> 
> Again, shoutout to my homegirl GabrielLives! Definitely go check out her work, it's absolutely fuckin' awesome! One of my favorite authors right here. I hope you liked it, girl!
> 
> Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
